It's Complicated
by Moizi164
Summary: The most vivid memory of the barn was also her favourite, her first kiss. The feel of soft, warm hands against her skin, the taste of strawberries on her lips, the smell of lavender catching her bre- "Ginny dear, dinner is nearly ready, come and set the table." The redhead sighed, being brought out of her dream and back into reality.
1. Red Barns and Empty Eyes

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter 1: Red Barns and Empty Eyes**

She sat at the window on the third floor stars, staring out over the vast landscape. Green fields surrounded her for miles with few buildings to be seen. The one thing that stood out was an old, rickety barn. The faded red paint was cracked, chipping from the wood. Despite its sad looks, the barn held many happy memories for the girl, hide and seek with her brothers, painting canvases with her father, watching the sunset from the window. The most vivid memory of the barn was also her favourite, her first kiss. The feel of soft, warm hands against her skin, the taste of strawberries on her lips, the smell of lavender catching her bre-

"Ginny dear, dinner is nearly ready, come and set the table."

The redhead sighed, being brought out of her dream and back into reality. She stood up, took one last look out towards the barn and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Come on Ginny, everyone will be here soon, hurry up and set the table then come and give me a hand plating up." Her mother hurried.

"Okay Mum," Ginny replied unenthusiastically. Usually she was ecstatic about seeing her brothers but recently, she didn't have the energy to be happy about anything. This didn't go un-noticed by her mother, Molly had been keeping a close eye on her youngest child. She had told her husband of her concerns but he assured her it was just normal teenage behaviour. Molly wasn't so sure it was normal for any child to be so apathetic, she had tried to talk to Ginny, to ask her what was wrong but all she got in reply was an empty smile and a shrug.

Molly was brought out of her thoughts by the smell of burning, she quickly focused on her surroundings and managed to save the chicken before it turned into charcoal.

"We're home!" Ginny's brother, Ron announced as he walked through the front door with his two best friends, Harry and Hermione.

"Hello dears, how was your day? Oh You must be starving! Go and wash yourselves up and dinner will be on the table when you get back!" Molly fussed around the trio.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Hermione smiled politely.

"How many times dear?! Call me Molly!" She insisted.

Hermione blushed and turned to follow Harry and Ron who had dashed upstairs to clean themselves up so that they could get to the food faster. Just as she reached the first step she felt eyes on her back and turned to find who the belonged to. Her eyes were met by chocolate brown ones that stared for a few moments then turned away. Hermione watched as their owner walked further into the kitchen out of sight, with that she sighed and ascended the stairs towards the bathroom.

* * *

Staring into the bathroom mirror, Hermione couldn't help but think about how empty Ginny's eyes looked. Eyes that were once as warm as hot chocolate were now as cold and empty as a hole in the ground. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the front door closing and muffled greetings. She finished washing her hands and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hello Hermione," Greeted Arthur, Ginny's father.

"Good evening Arthur," Hermione said softly. She looked towards the table where all the noise was coming from. Fred and George had arrived and were now taking every opportunity to annoy their younger brother, Ron. Hermione chuckled to herself at the sight of Ron's face turning pink over something the twins had whispered to him.

A sudden flash of red caught Hermione's eye. Ginny had passed her and was heading to the table to take her seat for dinner. Hermione stood for a second, watching the younger girl. When she finally realised how long she had been staring she saw that the only available seat was opposite Ginny. She walked over to the table and took her seat next to Harry.

"So Hermione, are you looking forward to going back to school on Thursday?" Arthur enquired.

"Yes, I can't wait to start my classes again, I'm also hoping to be made a prefect as well." Hermione answered.

"Who in their right mind actually hopes to be a prefect?!" Ron blundered.

"Some people actually care about their education and their future Ron. They're not stupid enough to thing that they can get though life by winging it like you do!" Ginny snapped.

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not kidding myself with some stupid, unrealistic dream about playing for the Holyhead Harpies." Ron barked.

"That's enough, the pair of you!" Molly warned. Ginny stood abruptly and marched towards the stairs.

"Ginny! Come back to the table!" Her mother ordered but Ginny was already halfway towards her room. She slammed her door, flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

After clearing and washing the dishes, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up towards Ron's room. Stopping outside Ginny's room, Hermione stared at the door.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied, "I think I'll just get an early night tonight."

"Suit yourself," Ron said, turning around to walk to his room with Harry not far behind him. Hermione stared at the door for a few more moments before finally turning the handle, pushing and entering the room. She looked up to see Ginny lying on her bed with her eyes closed. Un-sure if she was asleep on not, Hermione slowly walked towards the smaller camp bed beside Ginny's. As she sat down the old bed let out a loud creak. Hermione turned to see if she had woken Ginny. She had. Those empty brown eyes were staring into hers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Hermione apologised.

"You didn't," Ginny replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, right." Hermione sat for a moment before asking, "are you okay Ginny? It's just, you've been looking really down lately and I just... I just wondered if something was wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong and even if it was you wouldn't care anyway," Ginny replied as she turned to face the wall, her back to Hermione.

"That's not true Ginny, you're my friend, of course I care if something upsets you." Hermione said, hurt from Ginny's words.

"Whatever Hermione, nothings wrong, I'm fine, just a bit tired is all. I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Okay well, if you ever need to talk, you know where I am." Hermione stated. Ginny sighed, turning back to face Hermione.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't mean to say anything to upset you," Ginny apologised.

"It's okay Gin, I understand, Ron's snoring keeps us all awake," She joked.

"Yeah," Ginny laughed. "Well I'm going to sleep. Night 'Mione."

"Night Gin." Hermione smiled. After a few minutes Ginny's breathing became deeper and regulated letting Hermione know she was asleep. Hermione changed into her pyjamas, turned the lights off, got into bed and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm hoping to make this a series so let me know if you like it and I'll definitely write more! **

**Thanks! Mozi164 :)**


	2. Hogwarts Letters and Diagon Alley

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter 2: Hogwarts Letters and Diagon Alley**

As morning broke, Molly rushed around the kitchen to prepare a large breakfast for the household. They had a busy day ahead of them, Hogwarts letters would be arriving today which meant a trip to Diagon Alley. Looking at the clock Molly decided that it was time to get the children out of bed.

* * *

Upstairs, her daughter was already awake, she had been for hours. Sitting on her bed, staring out her window, all she wanted was to hide. To hide from everything, from everyone, from one person in particular. The way they made her feel inside was amazing but she hated it, she hated that no matter what she did she couldn't get rid of this feeling. A knock at the door awoke her from her thoughts.

"Ginny dear, breakfast is nearly ready," Molly spoke softly.

"Okay Mum," Ginny replied.

"Can you please wake the others?"

"Yeah okay," Ginny sighed. Hearing her mother's footsteps moving away and down the stairs Ginny turned to look at the occupant of the bed next to her. Releasing a heavy sigh Ginny moved out of bed and over to the other, bending down she gently shook the other girl in an attempt to wake her.

"Hermione...Hermione wake up, breakfast is ready," Hermione stirred slight but did not wake.

"Hermione, wake up, breakfast is ready," Ginny said firmly. It seemed to do the trick, Hermione's eyes began to flicker open.

"Mornin'" Hermione smiled, stretching to wake herself up properly. After realising how close they were, Ginny moved towards the door.

"I'm going to go and, um, wake the others up," Ginny stuttered looking at the door.

"Okay, I'll see you downstairs," Looking up, Hermione saw Ginny had already left. Sighing she moved the covers off of her and made her way downstairs.

* * *

"Pass the toast Hermione," Ron asked.

"Ronald, manners!" Molly shouted.

"Pass the toast, pleeeaassee," Ron exaggerated. Hermione chuckled passing the toast along the table. Ginny walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Everyone was laughing, talking and eating, Hermione looked over at Ginny and noticed Ginny picking at her food. She had hardly touched anything on her plate.

"Ginny are you o-" Hermione was interupted by a loud bang. Everyone turned to look at the window. After a few seconds an owl jumped up onto the window ledge.

"Errol you stupid bird, both windows were open and you still manage to miss?" Ron ranted as he walked over and took the letters from his beak. After handing the letters out to everyone he sat back down and began to read his.

"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What is it dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I...I'm a prefect!" Hermione held up a small golden badge with the word 'PREFECT' scribed into it.

"That's wonderful dear!" Molly congratulated. After everyone congratulated her she turned to look at Ginny. The younger girl felt Hermione's eyes on her so she turned to meet them.

"Congratulations Hermione, I knew you'd get it, who else could they of picked but the brightest witch of our generation?" Ginny smiled.

"Right, everyone upstairs and get dressed we leave for Diagon Alley in half an hour!" Molly commanded.

* * *

As Ginny entered her room she was greeted by the sight of Hermione in nothing but her underwear.

"Sorry!" Ginny shouted, her eyes as large as saucers. Hermione giggled at the sight of her.

"It's okay Ginny, it's nothing you haven't seen before.

"I, I've never seen, I mean, I've never watched you...-" deciding to put the redhead out of her misery.

"Ginny, calm down, I meant we both have the same parts so its not like you don't know what the female body looks like," Hermione laughed.

"Oh, right, yeah," Ginny blushed, turning the same colour as her hair.

"You best get ready, you know what your mother is like if we're late," Hermione smiled. Ginny smiled back and nodded in agreement. Ginny walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a par of low cut jeans and her 'Holyhead Harpies' jersey. She began to change but she had an odd feeling that she was being watched. Thinking she was being paranoid she shook off the feeling and she finished getting changed. Just as she was pulling her jersey over her head she turned round and caught Hermione's eye. Hermione quickly turned away and ducked her head.

"I'm going to go and see if the boys are ready, I'll see you downstairs," Hermione said as she rushed out of the room. Ginny frowned and shook her head.

"She couldn't of been watching me...right?" Ginny thought. Se decided it was best to forget about what happened and just concentrate on what she needed from Diagon Alley.

* * *

A knock at the door interrupted Harry and Ron's conversation about who would with the Quidditch league cup this year.

"Harry, Ron, are you nearly ready," Hermione quiried.

"We'll be down in a minute Hermione," Harry replied.

"Okay but don't take too long, we're leaving in a few minutes." With that Hermione made her way down to the kitchen.

"So, what's going on with you and Ginny then?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on between me and Ginny," Harry answered looking confused.

"Well you do like her don't you?" Harry looked down at the floor.

"Yes of course I like her Ron, I do like her but I don't think she feels the same way," Harry said sadly.

"What are you talking about? She's been nuts about you since she was 10!" Ron explained.

"Have you not noticed how she's been acting lately, she barely talks to me, she hardly looks at me, I just dont think she likes me like that anymore," Harry replied.

"That's just Ginny being Ginny," Ron explained.

"I really don't think it is, she's been like that since the end of last summer,"

"What happened at the end of last summer?" Ron asked. A guilty look swept across Harry's face.

"Well, it's when, it's when we err, it's when I kissed her," Harry looked at the floor, unable to look at his best friend.

"What?! When? Where?" Ron shouted.

"It was just after my birthday, I went for a walk up to the old barn and she was there, she was upset-"

"So you thought kissing her would make her feel better?!" Ron asked, his face turning red with anger.

"No! We sat and talked for a while, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong so we talked abot quidditch I was trying to cheer her up. I finally got her to laugh and, well, kissed her, it felt like it was right but after she just looked confused," Harry explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you any sooner, I just, I felt embarrassed."

"It's okay," Ron sighed, sounding calmer, "I would probably of felt the same way if it happened to me."

"Thanks Ron. Anyway, we should probably get going, otherwise you're mother will have us cleaning out the chicken coop everyday till we go back to Hogwarts!" Harry laughed.

* * *

Ginny was sat in the living room when she heard someone coming downstairs. She looked towards the entrance of the living room to see Hermione stood there smiling at her. Smiling back she moved over on the sofa so that Hermione could sit down.

"You seem to be in a better mood today," Hermione commented.

"Oh yeah, I am. I'm really sorry about how I acted yesterday Hermione, I was out of line, I just, I have a lot on my mind right now, but that's no excuse to take it out on you," Ginny apologised.

"Don't worry about it Gin, if you ever want to talk about what's happening then I'll always be here for you,"

"That's really kind 'Mione, but I'm just stressing over school, we begin preparation for N.E.W.T's this year and I don't know if I can handle the work load, O.W.L's were hard enough but this year it's going to be even worse!" Ginny confessed but Hermione wasn't convinced, usually, if Ginny was lying she would play with her hands and she was doing just that.

"Okay, but as you said before, I am the smartest witch of our generation so if anyone can help you with school, it's me," Hermione joked. After looking at each other for a few moments the girls burst into a fit of laughter.

"Everyone, it's time to go!" Mrs. Weasley informed. Hermione and Ginny walked to the kitchen, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as he and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing that concerns you," Hermione giggled.

"Right everyone, you know the drill, Ron first, then Harry, Hermione next and finally Ginny. We'll go to the leaky cauldron first then we'll begin shopping." Mr. Weasley said, trying to keep the children as organised as possible. Ron stepped into the fireplace, took a handful of powder cleared his throat and loudly and clearly spoke the words,

"Diagon Alley!" Dropping the powder, a green flame engulfed him Sending him to his chosen destination.

"Right Harry, you next."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! I'm really enjoying writing this story so if you have any feedback then I'd love to hear it! I cant believe how many people have already read, followed and favourited this already! Thank you all so much! Moizi164 :)**


	3. Realisations and Busy Stores

**It's Complicated**

**Chapter 3: Realisations and Busy Stores**

Emerging from the fireplace, covered in soot, Ginny began to pat herself down. As she finished patting down her front she felt a pair of hands on her back. Turning round she was met by Hermione who was patting the soot from her back.

"Uh, thanks," Ginny smiled.

"No problem," Hermione replied warmly. A sudden roar of flames startled the girls, they moved away from the fireplace as Molly and Arthur emerged.

"Hello girls, where have the boys disappeared to?" Arthur asked.

"They've gone to find us a table," Hermione stated.

"Right, well, you girls go find them and Arthur and I will join you once we get some drinks." With that Molly and Arthur walked over to the bar to wait to be served.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione stood awkwardly for a moment before Hermione spoke.

"I think the boys went over this way," she said, pointing towards the far side of the Leaky Cauldron. They began walking in the general direction the boys went when Ginny spotted then.

"They're over here Hermione." Hermione turned to see Ginny making her way over to one of the corner booths, which was occupied by Ron and Harry.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron smiled, moving over slightly to allow Hermione to sit down. Seeing that Ron had only allowed enough room for Hermione, Ginny frowned. Her attention was caught by Harry patting the seat beside him, smiling gently at her. Sighing, she decided it was best not to caught a fuss and sat down beside Harry.

"So Gin," Harry began. "You looking forward to playing quidditch again?"

"Uh, yeah, I suppose so," Ginny shrugged. Harry observed Ginny for a moment. She was avoiding all eye contact with him, she had her head ducked and she had a sour look on her face. She had been exactly the same all summer. Deciding to take his chances, he braved himself for the answer to the following question.

"Did I do something wrong Ginny?"

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"You've been off with me all summer, no...all year ever since my birthday, ever since we ki-"

"I know what happened Harry! You don't have to remind me!" Ginny snapped. Sensing a few pairs of eyes on them, Harry lowered his voice.

"Look Gin, if I did something wrong just tell me. We were really good friends before it happened and I don't want to lose that," Harry pleaded.

"Harry," Ginny sighed. "What happened, it won't be happening again." This took Harry by surprise.

"Can I ask, why?"

"I just, I," Ginny stuttered. Sighing, she continued. "I realised that it wasn't real."

"What wasn't real?" Harry asked.

"The way I felt about you Harry, I think I was in love with the idea of you instead of actually in love with you," Ginny confessed.

"Oh." Harry said, looking down at his lap.

"I'm sorry Harry, really I am. I'm sorry it took kissing you to realise how I felt about you," Ginny apologised, placing a comforting hand over Harry's. He looked up from his lap and gave a sad smile to Ginny.

"It's okay Gin, I understand."

"Friends?" Ginny asked.

"Friends," Harry smiled.

"Here we are children!" Mrs. Weasley grinned as she was walking over to the booth, Arthur not far behind her, a tray of drinks levitating in front of him.

"Drink up! This will be you're only chance to have something before we collect your needed items," Molly stated.

"Why? We're gonna be here all day aren't we?" Ron puzzled.

"That may be so Ronald but we have a lot to do! It's going to be a very busy day and we don't have time to waste!" Molly fretted. Rolling his eyes, Ron smartly decided it wold be best if he went back to his drink and conversation with Hermione.

* * *

"So boys, you have your lists?" They nodded, "okay then, we will meet you back here in 3 hours, no dawdling! You have a lot to get!" Molly lectured. With a last goodbye to Arthur and the boys, she whisked Ginny and Hermione off to Madam Malkin's to get their robes refitted.

"So Gin, what optional N.E.W.T's classes are you taking?" Hermione enquired.

"Advanced Potions, Magical Creatures and I'm stuck between Charms and D.A.D.A."

"Well, in my opinion, you excel at D.A.D.A so that's probably your best bet. I know you like Charms but there are some areas that you don't do as well in, so it's probably best to stick to a basic exam for it instead of the advanced one," Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks 'Mione," Ginny smiled. The pair continued to follow Molly in a relaxed silence. They soon arrived at the door of Madam Malkin's shop. Molly held the door open for them as they entered. She hurried off to the desk and handed the girls' robes over to the receptionist. After conversing for a moment she made her way back over to the pair.

"Right girls, take a seat, Madam Malkin will come and take your measurements shortly," Molly informed. They did as they were told and waiting until they were called through. After ten minutes they were guided to the small curtained room at the back of the store. Madam Malkin followed a short while after, ordering the girls to turn this way and that, to move their arms here and there, poking and prodding them with her bony fingers. After what seemed like an eternity, the girls were sent on their way.

"Your robes will be ready for collecting in a few hours," the young assistant smiled.

"Thanks," Ginny smiled back, a small blush coating her cheeks. Hermione frowned when she saw this, deciding not to say anything she turned and followed Molly out of the store.

Making their way to the next shop Hermione turned to Ginny.

"What's going on with you and Harry?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questioned, head ducked.

"I mean what were you two arguing about at the Cauldron?"

"Nothing," Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Fine! I realised that I don't like Harry anymore okay?!" Ginny snapped.

"And how did you realise that?" Hermione frowned.

"We, I-" Ginny sighed, "he kissed me."

"What?! When?" Hermione gasped. Looking down at the floor, Ginny replied.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that it made me realise that I do love him but as a friend, I'm not IN love with him," she explained.

"Oh right, do you like someone else?" Hermione questioned.

"No, of course not, I just, I'm just not in love with Harry," Ginny stated sounding slightly panicked. Before Hermione had a chance to ask more questions, Mrs. Weasley was ushering them into another shop.

* * *

An hour and several shops later, the girls were at the entrance to 'Flourish and Blotts'.

"Right girls, stay close, it's extremely busy in here!" Molly ordered. Making their way through the crowded store they began to grab their required books. After Molly fighting off some rabid mothers, they made their way to the till. Getting into the store was the easy part, they would have to push and shove to get out, so they did. They managed to escape but not without injury from elbows being shoved into their ribs, stomachs and backs.

"Right," Molly composed herself, " you girls go and pick up your robes and I'll go and find the boys." With that she went on her way through the busy street. Ginny and Hermione began to make their way through the crowds towards Madam Malkin's. Upon entering, they were greeted by the assistant.

"Pick up for Weasley and Granger was it?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, that's it," Ginny smiled.

"Okay, it will be ready in a few minutes," the assistant replied, smiling back at Ginny. Hermione gasped quietly, realising what had been right under her nose the whole time. This girl was flirting with Ginny.

"But Ginny couldn't possibly be flirting back right? She couldn't possibly know this girl was flirting with her, right? No, of course not Granger, get a hold of yourself, se's just being friendly," Hermione thought.

"Here we go," the girl said as she handed over their robes.

"Thank you so much...umm," Ginny paused.

"Lucy," the girl finished.

"Right, well thanks Lucy," Ginny blushed.

"No problem, glad I could help," Lucy smiled.

"Well come on Ginny, you're mother will be wondering where we are," with that Hermione made her way over to the door.

"Just one thing Ginny," Lucy began.

"Yeah?" Ginny looked down noticing a piece of paper in the girls hand.

"If you ever wanted to hang out sometime, maybe get a butterbeer or something, here's my address, owl me?" Lucy asked, a hopeful look on her face. Gazing at the paper for a moment, she reached out, took it and shoved it into her pocket.

"I'd like that." She gave the girl one last smile and followed Hermione out of the store.

"What was that about?" Hermione enquired.

"Oh she was just, uh, she was saying if there was any problems with our robes to let her know and she would get it sorted straight away," Ginny lied.

"Oh right, okay," Hermione frowned, knowing her friend had just lied to her.

"There you are girls! Did you manage to get everything you needed?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes Dad, we're all sorted," Ginny answered.

"Well then, lets get you lot home so you can get your cases sorted," Molly said, ushering the children towards the floo network point.

"Some order as before children," Mr. Weasley said. Just before it was Ginny's turn she put her hand into her pocket and smiled when she touched the sheet of paper. Taking a handful of powder, she stepped into the fireplace and uttered the words 'THE BURROW'.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks! Moizi164 :) **


End file.
